Zero-CHAN?
by kimchi121
Summary: Aidou seems to have done something really stupid or ingenious. An experiment gone wrong has a few negative effects on Zero. Is it a change for the better? or for the Worst? How will Zero live like that. Well read to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day at cross academy the birds were singing, the day class was fangirling, and the disciplinary team (aka only Zero and Yuuki) were out keeping peace between day and night…..hahaha wrong!

Actually it was a downcast day without any sun, the clouds were a dark gray color casting everything below it into a dark shadow. Aidou was either a complete genius or a complete buffoon….he had just created a new a type of blood tablet and he didn't know what the hell it did. All he knew was that it had a strange pink tint to it.

'Hmm...' he thought to himself. '…..what should I do…?' as he found himself what looked to be a water gun and it was. He took the water gun and filled it with water and dropped the "blood" tablet into it. He watched as the tablet dissolved into dark pink color, instead of the usual red hue that came from the regular blood tablets. '…...now who's gonna be my guinea pig?' he thought to himself as he was trying his best to think of a person to test it on. Then it hit him. 'I know. I'll test it on Zero...hehehe that ex-human won't know what hit him…' he thought to himself as he went to execute his plan.

Meanwhile with Yuuki and Zero.

"Alright…..now…...I'm only gonna say this once…..but…..GET BACK TO YOUR DORM ROOMS NOW!" Zero bellowed at the girls...and guy of the day class.

"Awww…" came the disappointed sighs of the day class, but they made no sign of moving from the night dorm gates.

"Honestly….these guys." Zero stated. "Vampires. Pft… They're just a big pain in the neck, literally." he ranted. "Not to mention the fact that I'm one of them too. Stupid pureblood vampires…no offense Yuuki. You know you and your crush on Kuran."

"Eh? Don't worry about it Zero. I'm over him, I just like him as a brother (hint, hint)." she said as they saw that the night class gates were opening up.

"Oh great….we missed it...again." Zero sighed. "Alright step the hell aside ladies...and one guy." He saw the class rep, trying to go up to Ruka again. But he was then dragged back to the lines by Yuuki.

The night class students then walked out of the gates and the squeals wouldn't stop.

"Welp….there goes an eardrum," Zero grumbled. He then felt the presence of Aidou behind him. "What do you want?" he asked turning to the vampire.

"I just wanted to say hi." He said as innocent as possible. Zero not believing a word of it, was about to quickly turn away until Yuuki pushed him, towards Aidou. Causing Zero to start yelling at Yuuki.

"What the heck was that for Yuuki!? I just wanted to leave...blah….blah…." (A/N: Imagine whatever the heck you want him to say). This was Aidou's perfect chance to get Zero to drink the dissolved tablet.

"Only got one shot at this." he said to himself and aimed the water gun at the unsuspecting hunter's mouth. He quickly pulled the trigger of the water gun and watched as Zero could do nothing but swallow the concoction.

"The heck was that!?" he yelled wiping his face with the sleeve of his school uniform. He then turned to see Aidou holding the water gun out in plain sight. He was so caught up in the moment of actually succeeding, that he forgot that he was in perfect range of getting strangled by non other than Zero himself. "Aidou...what the hell did you do?" he said in a menacing way, a dark aura had surrounded him and it seemed to be fed by the already dark sky. Aidou was shaking.

"Lord Kuran! Help me please!" he yelled helpless.

"I'm sorry Aidou but you brought this onto yourself. I'm afraid that you're the one that has to get out of your own mess." Kaname said amused at the predicament that one of his underlings was in. Zero was almost about to strangle him, but Zero stopped just about a foot away from him. His eyes becoming dark and unfocused. He started to breathe heavily as if he had ran 5 miles.

"Aidou…*pant*...*pant* what did I just drink?" he asked before he passed out stone cold to the ground. Kaname having a general look of concern for the vampire hunter, went seemingly unnoticed by everyone except for Yuuki. In her head she was thinking to herself. 'Looks like onii-chan is worried about Zero….hehehe' Those yaoi books that were mysteriously sent to her got her hooked on to it like she was a drug addict. Yet she was more of a yaoi addict. For some strange reason they all seemed to be sent from Hungary. Anyways she helped Zero onto his feet and dragged him to the school's infirmary.

One thought happened to pass through Yuuki, Aidou and Kaname's heads. 'What's gonna happen to Zero?'

* * *

**Hahaha did ya like it? If so leave me a review saying if I should continue or not. And if you liked the chapter or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Zero was taken to the infirmary a.k.a. the headmaster's guest room. Kaname couldn't help but wonder what Zero drank. Aidou had seemed very successful at getting Zero to drink that strange pink concoction. Later he saw Aidou come out from one of the hallways of the dorms.

"Aidou…..would you come here for a moment?" he said in his usual stoic tone. The eager little vampire came running towards him.

"What is it Kaname-sama?"

"What was that concoction that made Zero pass out this "morning," I would really like to know."

"Um...well...you see." he stuttered. "I didn't know what it did exactly so I decided to test it on someone. That person just happened to be Zero."

"I see. We should go and see how he's doing. Shall we?" Kaname stated as he motioned toward the direction of the headmaster's office. Agreeing, Aidou followed him. Upon arriving they saw Yuuki heading over to the office as well.

"Hello Aidou and Kaname. What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Oh we just wanted to see how Zero was doing, besides it was Aidou's fault after all." Kaname said with a smile.

"Well, let's just hope that he isn't dead or anything like that." Yuuki stated. Before they could leave to go to the guest room, headmaster Cross came out of his office.

"Ah Yuuki, just the person I wanted to see." he said and quickly took her in his office. Whilst shutting the door in Kaname and Aidou's faces. Both of them just blinked at the door. Suddenly frantic shouting was coming from the door, along with other random sounds. Such as the sounds of breaking wood, elephant noises, along with the sound of breaking glass. When Yuuki finally came out of the room she had to go and excuse herself, because she needed to get a few things from the convenience store. Kaname then entered the office.

"Headmaster? What did you tell Yuuki and why does she have to go to the store?" he asked him.

"Ah Mr. Kuran. Well I think it would be much better if you took a look for yourself." Cross replied guiding him to the guest room. "I'll just leave you then. But be warned...try to pull something and your fangs aren't the only things that are going to be yanked off." He said seriously. Cross then walked back to his office.

'Hm…' he thought to himself. 'I wonder what's wrong with the headmaster. He doesn't get this protective over Zero.' He just shrugged the thought away and proceeded onto the guest room.

Aidou being long forgotten outside the office doors, decided to head back to the dorms.

"What could possibly have gone wrong?" Kuran whispered to himself, as he saw what appeared to be Zero lying on the bed. His back facing him. As he approached closer he saw that Zero's hair had gotten considerably longer after, about…..a day or so. It had grown past his shoulders give or take two inches or so. "Strange…." he whispered. Zero still seemed to be knocked out too. The covers were shrouding half of his face, the only things that were visible to Kaname was his hair and closed eyes. Zero looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Almost feminine like. His scowl was gone and he looked so relaxed. It gave Kaname a weird feeling in his chest. 'This feeling….it feels so alien to me….I haven't felt this way since….well since Yuuki.' he thought, so many things going through his head. Kaname then looked back at the sleeping hunter. His eyes trained on his face. His eyelashes were long, and his hair looked so soft that Kaname couldn't help but touch it. The strands of silvery white hair were soft to his touch. He also couldn't help the fact that he brought the strands to his lips and kissed them. He then saw a soft blush form on Zero's cheeks. After a moment he had realized what he had just done. Instead of going into mass panic mode he just sat at the side of the bed, his back being supported by the side of it. He brought a hand to his face, his fingers just passing his hairline. "Zero….why the hell are you making me feel this way?" he mumbled. He then heard someone approaching the door. He didn't know what to do so he went and hid in the nearest thing he could find. A wardrobe just across the bed. Just in time too, because the door revealed Yuuki coming in with bags full of stuff. Kaname just cracked the doors of the wardrobe up just a bit. Yuuki was holding onto several different bags and headed toward the wardrobe. Upon seeing this Kaname started to panic. But his worries all faded away as she then changed course and instead of putting the bags into the wardrobe, she set them aside it. She then left the room after looking back at Zero for just a moment. Kaname finally deciding that the coast was clear. He then decided to look and see what was in the bags. He tried his best but the thought of what Yuuki bought for Zero got the better of him.

After making his way to the bags, he opened a bag to be shocked to find…...

* * *

Sorry that took so long...I have advanced classes in school. Hope you liked it...Any guesses as to what Kaname is gonna find in the bags? Closest guess will get to pick an anime character (that I know of). Only one...or two people get their canon characters in the Fanfiction...and that character.


	3. Chapter 3

He was shocked to find the bag to be filled with women's toiletries. 'Was that….Lingerie?' Kaname thought as he looked to see the contents of the bags. 'Perfume, make-up, and…..tampons!?' He thought. 'Why would Yuuki leave these here…?' he thought. He went to stand over the bed. Zero was still sleeping peacefully. 'Like an angel…..damn it…..the things you make me think Zero….' He decided to move the covers away from his face. As gently as he could he lifted the blankets away. His hands stopped halfway as he saw that Zero had a more feminine face than he remembered. 'Maybe it's just because he's sleeping.' He thought trying to reassure himself. Curious he removed the blanket a just a little more exposing his neck. Everything seemed to be in check. He eyes traveled up and down examining Zero's face and neck. Everything was normal so far in Kaname's eyes. Taking a deep breath he pulled the covers away revealing the rest of his body besides his legs which were still covered by the blanket.

* * *

Kaname's POV

I pulled the blankets away, just so I could see that nothing was different. But what I revealed shocked me. It was Zero but….he had two decently sized assets, that I couldn't look away from. My face was burning as I examined him...her? Closer. His clothes had shrunk a bit as it looked as if he was swimming in his white button up. I couldn't help but look at him. In my eyes he was more beautiful than any other girl I'd ever seen. Don't get me wrong but Zero was just as beautiful as a boy, it's just that this change was so new to me. It might have opened up feelings that I never knew I had. Before I knew it I was just mere inches away from his face. Girl or not he was still Zero. My eyes landing on his plump, slightly parted, pink lips, and just teasing me too kiss them. I couldn't help but lightly brush them with mine, so warm. Suddenly I heard the cocking of a gun and something cold was being pressed against the side of my head. I looked to see that Zero was staring at me his lilac eyes wide with surprise and shock. He had long since moved away from me. I tilted my head to see his Bloody Rose.

"What the hell are…." he paused for a second, maybe adjusting to the way his voice had now gotten higher. Music to my ears. "What the Hell! Kuran what did you do? Why is my voice higher and….." he paused again. Zero dropped the Bloody Rose, and sighed heavily. What was wrong with him….Then he suddenly said. "God my back is killing me. Why the hell do I feel like there's a huge ass weight on my chest?" he stated. He then looked down at his chest. He just stared at them for a second and then...he poked it. "OH GOD! THEY'RE REAL!" He exclaimed. I sweat dropped slightly. He then turned to face me. "Kuran…..you've got 10 seconds to explain all of this or I'm definitely sending you straight to hell…" he...um...she said while glaring at me. It just felt weird referring to Zero as a woman.

"Now, now Zero. I need more than 10 seconds to explain." I said putting my hands up in surrender. She hesitated and finally sighed.

"Fine...Explain." She stated. So I explained everything to her.

"That...little...Fuck…." she grumbled. "When I get my hands on him….he'll wish he'd never been brought into this world."

"Hehehe." I laughed nervously. "No need to kill Aidou." I tried to reason with her.

"No that little shit has to die today." She said holding onto Bloody Rose. (A/N: If you've seen Blue Exorcist episode 6, you'll know how Rin holds his sword in a menacing way) I sighed as I saw her get out of bed. Immediately, her pants fell to the ground. The only thing covering her her lower half was her boxers, which were hanging loosely off her hips. Blushing she immediately put her pants back up. She wasn't the only one blushing as I tilted my head to the side, away from my line of vision of her. "Damn it….none of my clothes are going to fit…" she mumbled.

"Um….Yuuki left those bags for you over there." I replied, while pointing to the wardrobe. She saw the bags and quickly nodded her thanks….at least I think it was. She went to the bathroom and quickly changed. When she came back out, it felt as if my breath had been taken away. I know...me Kaname Kuran the head of the Night Class...swooning from the look of the now female ex-human/Vampire Hunter. I think my eyes were wide because she was looking at me funny while a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"What...what the hell are you looking at Kuran?" She asked.

"At you" at least that's what I wanted to say. The Day class girl's uniform fitted her well. Her silvery white hair standing out against the black fabric of the schools uniform. Her porcelain skin looking soft. Instead I said, "Nothing, just thinking." She just rolled her eyes.

"Really? I didn't know you had a brain." she said.

"Aw...Zero that hurt me right here." I feigned hurt grasping the side of my chest where my heart was.

"Pft...Let's just go so I can beat in Aidou's face." She said hurrying to leave the room.

But my body just reacted on it's own. I was now pinning both of her hands to the wall. My free hand on the wall next to the side of her face. Blocking any escape.

"Kuran….the hell!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Zero...but you just looked so cute."

"You're crazy. Now let go of me. Now." She demanded. But my mind and body just wouldn't listen to reason.

"D-don't make me castrate you!" she stuttered. I then leaned forward my lips barely brushing against her ear.

"Aw...but you look so defenseless, that I just can't help myself." I whispered. I then nipped her ear gently. The little gesture earning a gasp from the other. But before I could take things too far, I heard the twist of the door knob. I leapt away from her and just in time too, because Cross came into the room.

"I hope everything is going alright." He smiled. But that smile wasn't fooling me, because behind that smile said, Do any funny business then you're as good as dead. He then turned to Zero. "Oh my goodness! Who knew you'd make such a cute girl!" he exclaimed while hugging her tightly.

"Stop it old man!" She exclaimed and whacked him up side the head.

"So mean…" he said teary eyed. "Well the only people who know that you're a girl are Yuuki, myself, and Kaname. So we must come up with a fake name for you." he said back to his "normal" self. "I know! How about Yoko? Or Emi? Oh I Know! Mitsuki, it means beautiful moon!" Cross said enthusiastically. I agreed with that name, Zero does remind me of the moon. With hi-her silvery white hair and lilac eyes. She could very well be the embodiment of the moon herself. Little did I know Cross had something planned for that.

"Well I agree. That's a nice name." I smiled. She blushed at my response.

"Fine….call me Mitsuki…..but if this get's fixed I'm going back to being called Zero…" she replied.

"Excellent now off you go." Cross said and pushed us out of the guest room. "But you'll have to stay in the guest room Zero. There's no room in the girl's dorm yet, so until then you'll be staying here." He then left elsewhere.

* * *

Zero sighed yet again, "This has been a very awkward time for me...she said."

"No kidding I replied."

"Don't think I didn't forget what happened before cross came in." She replied. "What the hell was that for?" she blushed.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see your reaction." I replied.

"Bastard…." she mumbled. "Let's just get this over with."

Regular POV

She arrived at the night dorm with Kaname following behind.

"Oh Aidou!" she yelled. "I know you're in here!"

Aidou upon hearing his name being called came down.

"Hello Kaname-sama." he said. "And who do we have here. Such a beautiful girl. Kaname-sama you must be holding out on me. Keeping all the pretty ladies to yourself."

"Aidou….you're fucking dead…." she said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Because, it's me. Zero" she said demonically.

"Z-Zero!? What happened?" he asked.

"You should know! Your weird drink turned me into a girl!" she raised Bloody Rose in front of his face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you right here and right now." she stated.

"Because I can possibly turn you back into a boy." He replied while trembling like a leaf.

"Good answer." she said putting Bloody Rose away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." and with those words she left.

"What a woman…" Kaname mumbled, which went noticed by Aidou.

'So Kaname-sama likes Zero….TT-TT' Aidou thought.

At the academy Zero was introduced as Zero's "cousin" Mitsuki Kiryuu. The boys of the day class had already swooned for her and the girls had envied her. The class Rep had abandoned "his" Ruka as well. All this had also aggravated Kaname to no extent. (Jealous much?)

* * *

Chapter 4

Preview

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Zero said. "Cross is making a school play for the Night and Day class to attend?" She looked at the paper over and over again. "The HELL!? Why the hell are me and Kuran starring as the lead roles of the play? I didn't even sign up for this!"

"Maybe because he thinks you guys are talented actors?" Yuuki suggested.

"Pft. I doubt that. Cross has a few screws loose if you know what I mean." Zero replied. "He's just doing this to torture me." he said.

"Well what's it about?" Yuuki asked.

"It's a love story between the Sun and the is ironic because the person playing the sun is from the Night class. I'm from the day class and I'll be the moon."

"Well who knows. It could be fun." Yuuki reasoned.

"Yeah if you call fun hanging out with your enemy." she retorted.

'I know you love him Zero….girl or not you do!' Yuuki thought to herself. "I wonder what nii-chan thinks about this." She stated.

"I have no clue."

With Kaname

"A play….and a love story at that." he said to himself. "This could work to my favor. Zero will have to fall for me in this play." he said. 'I can't wait to see the outcome of this. One day Zero will be mine and it will be during this play." He said determined to make Zero his.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you like it...send me feed back (aka reviews) I need positive or negative comments so I can improve on my writing.

Thank you for taking your time to read my fanfic. Also if I don't update as fast that means I've either died or I've been dragged to hell to do my homework...more like the latter of the two.

* * *

The Play was to be in the early spring. Where love was supposed to be in the air. Zero had tried many times to denai her role in the play. The poster went as shown below.

The Tragic Story of the Sun and Moon

Moon: Mitsuki Kiryuu

Sun: Kaname Kuran

Star: Yuuki Cross

The citizens: The Night Class (do to certain circumstances)

Directed By: Headmaster Cross

"Now, now Zero, no need to get mad." Cross said.

"Arg…..I'm freaking furious!" She exclaimed. "Why the hell do I have to be on this stupid play…."

"Because you would be perfect as the moon!" He said happily. "Besides we won't have to dye your hair either."

"I still don't want to be in it…" she retorted. "and why the hell is Kuran the leading man?"

"Because...he's a boy..." Cross said. She sighed and started to leave the room. "Oh and don't forget that practice is this afternoon~"

"Yeah, yeah…" she said.

At practice

"Alright everyone time to practice." Cross said. "Mitsuki and Kaname you're up." Kaname went up to the front of the stage calmly script in hand. Zero on the other hand was stomping up to it with an expression that read, I don't want to do this STUPID play.

"Alright we'll start with act 2. Action!"

"I heard there was someone more beautiful than I in the night sky." Kaname said in his usual tone and manner. "I must find this beautiful creature as soon as possible." he then started to walk at a constant pace around the stage.

"I've heard so much from the people below that the Sun is an amazing sight to see. All I hear about him are the good things and none of the bad." She said, following Kaname but lagging behind. She then sighed frustrated, "I'll never be able to see the Sun." Just as she was about to set, she saw a glimpse of the Sun. He turned to give her a smile so radiant that she blushed.

"Excellent. I think we'll be ready." Cross said excitedly.

"So how was that Mitsuki-chan?" Kaname said with a smile.

"..."

"Oh it seems I've taken your breath away." he smirked. "Well see you soon...Zero." She just stood there heart beating fast until he was gone.

"Damn it….what am I feeling…?" she mumbled as she went back to the girl's dorm. She had gotten her own dorm room, secluded from the others due to certain issues. (*cough*fangs*cough*Vampire*cough*).

* * *

She looked at her clock signaling the change between the night and day class. She sighed and headed off to help Yuuki. Bloody Rose tucked away safely in the inside of her school jacket.

"Alright people move it! It's time for the night class students to head to class." Zero exclaimed. Just then the class rep came running up to her.

"Aw. But Mitsuki-chan, I came to see you. How about you leave with me and we could get a quick bite to eat." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Zero just looked at him nonchalantly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No.."

"Come on please! I want to boast to everyone that I, the class rep have went out with Mitsuki Kiryuu!"

Suddenly the air got colder, and it wasn't because of Aidou. The night class students had already come out of the gates. Yuuki looked as if she had just run out of steam trying to keep the day class girls in line. The class rep was turning pale as he felt a demonic aura radiating behind him. Zero on the other hand sweat dropped as she looked at the class rep who was quivering under a certain pureblood's gaze.

"What did I just hear you say?" Kaname asked. The class rep just turned to look at Kaname. Who looked like he would kill someone behind his cool facade. The class rep was sweating buckets and shaking like crazy.

"I SAID NOTHING!" he wailed.

"Good answer...now leave." he said coldly. The class rep didn't hesitate and ran as if the devil were on his heels. Zero visibly sighed at Kaname's tactics.

"Really Kuran?" she said while raising an eyebrow. "I could've handled that with ease."

"I know…" he said, and walked away leaving a confused Zero in his wake. But not before giving Zero a wink, causing her to blush. Yuuki was just looking on in the background. Being the only one there because Kaname's earlier display of demonism scared away the other girls.

'Onii-san was so jealous….hehehehe…" she thought. 'Just kiss already! I can't take it….ahg! I wish I could just grab their heads and push them closer to one another, until they actually kiss!' she thought while sighing frustratingly. (A/N: That happens to me a lot when I see my favorite pairing)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks...I have a lot of homework and I put it off thanks to you awesome readers. Don't worry I'd rather be doing this than homework.

Anyways read and review my good or bad chapter.

* * *

Opening day of the Play

The play was about to begin. Everyone was nervous. Zero was getting ready. All she really needed was a bluish purple eye shadow and her eyes would stand out. She was wearing a beautiful kimono with the crescent of the moon at the lower left corner. It was a milky white and grayish blue in color with a few silver accents and a light blue hue. Her hair was up in a bun as ornaments of ice cube diamonds were hanging around her head like stars hovering by the moon. All in all she looked like a dieti sent straight from heaven. (A/N: Has anyone ever noticed that Zero looks like Tomoe from Kamisama Hajimemashita? Or am I the only one who does?)

Kaname was dressed similarly but it was more masculine and the colors were was wearing a pale golden kimono. The hem of the sleeves were a vibrant gold, as was the rest of the edges. He looked like a god in the eyes of most of the day class girls. Especially to the night class girls. Cross was setting everything up and getting the stage crew to get everything in place.

"Alright class! We're going to knock their socks off!" Cross said determined.

"Yeah, yeah….whatever…" Zero grumbled to herself. She then walked off towards the stage.

"Hello everyone! and Welcome to Cross Academy's Spring play." He said enthusiastically. "Now, let the play begin shall we?" he then walked backstage.

Act 1

"It had happened long ago. The moon was born to the night as was the sun to the day." the narrator aka Cross said. "Our tale begins with the Sun." The curtains arose to a rice field, Kaname walking along the arched catwalk that was hidden from the audiences view. With him a warm yellow glow surrounded his very being. The girls in the audience swooning while Zero just scoffed backstage.

"Oh the Sun is quite amazing! He's so handsome and so vibrant." Ruka sighed. Kaname just smiled down at the night class students who were acting as the farmers and people of the little village. (A/N: I'm so sorry if it sounds cheesy…..) As he walked the light followed him as the crops grew.

"Without him there would be no way for us to grow food for our families." Aidou said happily. "We'd be nothing without him."

"The people of the land, I keep you warm and safe. As I help your crops grow and keep away the evil spirits of the day away." he said coyly. "I'm sorry but I must part. Good bye and I shall see you soon." with that said he went off the stage, heading towards the back. As he left the stage lights dimmed and small lights began to shine in the background. Suddenly a soft white glow began to form at the right end of the stage. There Zero walked out onto the stage. She was glowing a soft white color with a small blue tint. The people were tired and started to head in for the night. But not before one of the villagers exclaimed to his friend the wonders of the sun and how great he was. The moon sighed as she had heard the amazing glories of the Sun and how he was loved by all. Every night this would happen and her heart would swell at the thought of the Sun. She longed to see him. Like wise to the Sun. He had also heard amazing beauty of the Moon. He longed to see her as well. He had heard about the way she glowed and how she was able to keep the spirits of the night away. It was night again and the moon was sad. She couldn't see the sun. A star (Yuuki) gained her attention.

"Oh Moon! Hey I just heard from the others that the Sun has the hots for you!...Literally."

"Really….he does?" She said hopefully. Yuuki nodded happily. "I just wish I could see him…."

"Don't worry I have a feeling you will."

* * *

Act 2

Kaname returned to the stage the lights becoming brighter.

"I heard there was someone more beautiful than I in the night sky." Kaname said in his usual tone and manner. "I must find this beautiful creature as soon as possible." he then started to walk at a constant pace around the stage.

"I've heard so much from the people below that the Sun is an amazing sight to see. All I hear about him are the good things and none of the bad." She said, following Kaname but lagging behind. She then sighed frustrated, "I'll never be able to see the Sun." Just as she was about to set, she saw a glimpse of the Sun. He smiled back at her once he saw her. He was so glad to get a glimpse at her that instead of setting he walked up to her, causing the light to get brighter as the two came closer. He was then right in front of her.

"Hello. You must be the moon. I must say you're even more beautiful than what I've heard." Even though Zero was acting she still had a blush forming. Kaname was smirking.

"Like wise to you too. I've heard so much about you too."

"From the moment I laid my eyes on you I've fallen for you." he said.

"I too have fallen for you." she said. "But I have to go now. The people are expecting me to light their darkness in the night."

"But you don't have to. I'll stay with you until the end of time." Kaname said pulling her close and succeeding at earning a blush from the other.

"...Okay…."

"And so together they stayed for the time being until constant day had caused the crops to wither away from the heat. People were starting to get confused about the day and time. Some were jealous of the Sun and Moon's relationship. It finally dawned upon them that them being together would cause the people below to perish." Cross said.

"I don't think that we can be together anymore. The people are upset and soon they'll be dying at our hands."

"I know….but when will I be able to see and hold you again?" Kaname asked.

"Not for a while….but when we do. I'll cherish those moments until the end of time and until we meet again." Before she left Kaname grabbed her hand.

"I'll die every night to let you breathe."

"I'll breathe every day to let you live." with that said she went of to the other side of the stage the night following her as she left.

"After many, many long years they would finally meet. At either the day or night. Where for only a short period of time they'd be able to enrap each other in a warm embrace."

Kaname was standing at the middle of the stage. Waiting for Zero to come out. When she did she casted a red glow that darkened the sun and day. Once finally standing in front of Kaname, she was hugged into a tight embrace. Suddenly she felt a pain coursing through her neck. As two sharp fangs had decided to latch themselves onto her. The smell of her blood was surprisingly intoxicating to the other night class students, who were trying hard to keep their thirst down. Her cheeks getting red and she couldn't help the small moan slip from her lips which could only be heard from Kaname.

Yuuki who was currently backstage, was squealing inside from the pure joy that her brother was drinking the blood from her childhood friend (...weird…). Once he finally stopped drinking her blood, the curtains had long since closed. The applause outside was massive. Kaname was smirking at Zero her blood dripping from the side of his mouth. She was blushing massively and before he knew it. Kaname was slapped across the cheek. She then stormed away from the stage, grasping onto the side of her neck. Kaname just looked at her retreating figure as his hand went up to nurse his aching cheek.

"Well…..Now I know none of her brute strength was lost…." The rest of the night class members were fretting over his red cheek. But he just brushed them off. As he licked the side of his mouth he tasted the sweetness of Zero's blood.

"I can't believe her blood smells so appealing to us….especially to the male population." Ruka said watching Shiki, Takuma and Akatsuki already going into blood lust, whilst trying to tone it down due to the intense glare that their president was giving them.

"Well. I'm heading off to the dorm." Kaname stated, walking off the stage.


	6. Oh Hell SHARK WEEK!

Hope you like the chapter. Read and review please.

* * *

Chapter 6. Oh Hell no…..Not….SHARK WEEK!

It had been a little over a month and Aidou still couldn't find a cure for the transformation. Kaname was slowly turning into a stalker. Yuuki and Zero were still guarding the night and day classes. Anyways back to Kaname turning into a stalker. He started hanging around Zero a lot lately, sometimes following her to classes without the others knowing. Zero knew she was being stalked. The tingling feeling in her neck just grew stronger when he was around.

"Damn it Kuran….I know you're behind that trash bin!" She yelled in the middle of the courtyard, while drawing some, if not all the day classes' attention. "What the hell are you looking at!" she spat out, the students quickly going back to what they were doing before. "So Kuran...you coming out or what?" She said her patience wearing thin. She hadn't forgotten about that little incident during the play. He finally came out from behind the trash bin, walking towards Zero.

"Hello Mitsuki-chan. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well if you're really asking. I want you." He said, leaning down and whispering it in her ear.

"Get the hell away from me." she said, getting flustered.

"Aw but….I smell blood….." he said suddenly. "and it's yours…..are you injured in anyway?" He said worried.

"...YUUKI!" Zero screamed. Upon hearing her name being called she ran as fast as she could to Zero.

"What is it!? Are you okay what's happ-…." she looked to see Kaname crouching on the ground holding the side of his head. She also saw the apparent trickle of blood coming down the side of one of Zero's legs. The vampire hunter's eyes glazing over tears threatening to fall. "Oh dear….Come on Ze...Mitsuki-chan. Let's go back to the dorms." She said while leading the teary eyed girl to her dorm room.

Kaname soon got up from the ground. His ear feeling like it had just gotten ripped to shreds.

"Ow….what just happened…." he said to himself. "God….I didn't see any physical damage to her, that I could see. So then where was the blood comin-" he froze not finishing his sentence. The memories of learning about a woman's monthly date coming to play. His face flushed considerably crimson. "Oh…" he then hurried off to his dorm to think about what he had just encountered.

Zero on the other hand was trying to figure out the use of a certain lady necessity.

"Yuuki….how the hell do you even go through this?" Zero asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Zero, when you've been a girl for as long as I have you'll tend to understand." Yuuki said. After finishing up Zero finally left the bathroom of her room.

"I'm just glad that I won't have to go through this anymore…."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"If...When Aidou finds a cure for this little transformation I won't have to go through these girl problems."

"But if you don't change back... I'm sorry Zero but if you don't, you're just gonna have to cope with it for the rest of your life." Yuuki stated.

"Aug! Don't remind me." She grumbled, as she plopped on top of her plush bed, not wanting to get up and walk around. She didn't feel like doing anything for that matter. That's when the cramps came in. "Ow….god damn these stupid cramps…" she grumbled curling up in fatal position. Her arms wrapped around her stomach. "I forgot….are there any other side effects of having shark week?" (A/N: My way of saying that time of the month or period) Zero asked.

"Well you may start getting hungry and eat large amounts of food. You could get moody too." Yuuki replied. Zero just grumbled, burying her head in her soft pillows.

"I think you'll have to watch the night class while I'm like this…"

"But Zero! What about….you know who? And I'm not talking about Lord Voldemort." she replied.

"Kaname can go rot in his room for all I care." she retorted. Yuuki took a mental note of how Zero didn't use the word 'hell' in her retort.

'She must be starting to like Kaname nii-san.' she said while grinning in her head. She then shrugged. 'It may not be yaoi but hey as long as I know that Zero is actually a boy turned girl it's fine. It may not be as satisfying but hey it's still my ship and I can sail it however the hell I want it to.' she thought.

"Fine I'll go and take care of the night class students. Geez I'm not as worthless, hopeless, or a pain as some people think I am."

"Yuuki I don't think you're worthless…a little annoying but definitely not worthless." Zero stated.

"Well I know that. It's just that I have this weird feeling that there are some people out there who don't like me. Who think I shouldn't even be here….weird isn't it?" She said. (Looks like someone just broke the fourth wall).

"Yeah...really weird." Zero said. After saying goodbye, Yuuki left to head back to her classes. The night class wouldn't be for another 3 hours.

Just as Zero was about to doze off for a long deserved sleep, the windows to her room were opened by a light gust of wind. She turned to face the direction of the wind and there sitting on the window sill was a certain pureblood.

"Hello Zero. Pleasant surprise isn't it?"

Grumbling a few profanities Zero just brushed off the other's presence as if Kaname didn't exist at the moment and plopped her head back down into the pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

Please read and review. By the way I've been getting a lot of homework lately so I might not post as much. (Yet I make time...sometimes) I know I basically stopped on my other stories but I'm focusing on this one right now. Sorry. I know how waiting for other story updates can be really boring and nerve racking. Trust me, I've been through it...*Cough*Thanks a lot*Cough*Rick*Cough*Riordan*Cough* Well you get the idea. Anyways enjoy my chapter. Warning...can get cheesy.

* * *

Zero was tired of the feeling of someone staring at her that she finally snapped at Kaname.

"Get the hell out of my room Ka...Kuran." she said. Hoping that her little slip up didn't reach his ears. Oh how wrong she was. Kaname heard the little slip up and couldn't help but grin.

"Now, Zero. I just wanted to drop by and say hi." Kaname offered. He stood up from the window sill and walked towards Zero.

"I mean it Kuran. Don't come any closer or I'll shoot my Bloody Rose at you." she said pointing the barrel of the gun at Kaname. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Aw. But I wanted to see you. Because I want you Zero. You don't know how long."

"Oh yeah? Then how long have you wanted me hmm?" she said, not letting go of her gun.

"From the day you stabbed me in the arm with a butter knife." he said. She blushed considerably red.

"L...liar!" she stuttered. "How the hell do I know if you're not just lying? You could've just wanted me from the moment I turned into a girl."

"Zero, you've been very unique to me. This little transformation just helped me to realize my feelings for you even faster." he said smoothly.

"O-oh yeah!? Well what if Aidou finds a cure huh? Then are you still gonna like me?" she said cursing herself. 'Damn vampire…..damn it. I'm not falling for him! I repeat not falling for him.' she thought to herself. 'Stupid girly hormones!' she screamed internally.

As if voicing her thoughts Kaname replied, "Oh why would you ask?...Unless you're falling for me? Hmm?" Kaname said suggestively.

"As if I'd fall for a monster like you!" she yelled at him.

"Oh, you wound me right here Zero." he said while feigning hurt as he grasped onto the area where his heart should be.

"Good!" she spat out.

"Fufu…" he said in a sing song voice. "Well I'm not giving up on you that easily!" he said, quickly pecking her on the cheek before dodging a shot from her Bloody Rose, ultimately dolphin diving out the window. Seemingly worried she hurried and looked out her window. Looking down there was nothing there.

"Kuran! YOU BAKA!" she yelled. All she heard in return was the distant chuckling of said vampire.

* * *

The next two days were better. Zero's little problem had ended, until next month. It was her lunch/free break, meaning she had at least an hour to herself to relax or eat her lunch. The latter of the two sounded most reasonable. She went to sit in a secluded area, under a sakura tree. After finishing up her lunch she was greeted by none other than Kaname.

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"I said, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No, but I scraped my knees while crawling out of hell." she said coldly, causing the pureblood to slightly sweatdrop.

"Are you from Tennessee? ….Cause you're the only ten I see." he said. Only to receive a blank stare from Zero.

"Did you just fart?"

"THE HELL!?" she fumed, while flushing considerably red.

"Because you just blew me away."

"Kuran…." she said impatiently.

"Baby, you must be a light switch…..Cuz everytime I see you, you turn me on!" he said. Zero on the other hand was not amused.

"Kuran...are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk! I'm just intoxicated by you."

"Okay….I'm done here." She said while putting a hand up she walked away from Kaname.

"Fufufu….that didn't work….Oh well they're plenty of pick up lines where that came from." Kaname said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update. Homework and stuff. Well anyways hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean?" Zero said looking at Cross. Zero, Yuuki and Kaname, much to Zero's protests were in Cross's office.

"I'm saying that you'll all be going to the hot springs for winter break." Cross said. "With a selected few from the night class." he added.

"Why do we have to go then?" Zero retorted.

"Because I already paid for everything." Kaname stated a smirk plastered onto his features. Zero just huffed, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, since it's all paid for, me and Yuuki will have to go."

"Excellent! Pack up all your things because you'll be leaving in about 10 minutes!" Cross said happily.

"The hell!?" Zero exclaimed and ran off with Yuuki in tow, packing everything she thought she would need for the trip.

"So, what are your motives? Hmm…..Kaname?" Cross said acting serious.

"Oh nothing just trying to win the heart of a certain girl." Kaname stated.

"What!? Is it Yuuki?" he asked, receiving no indication from the pureblood. "I've got it it's Zero. Isn't it?" he knew he was right because the pureblood looked anywhere but at him. "Hm what a surprise. I never would have guessed that a pureblood like you would fall for a hunter.

"You best not tell anyone or else…" Kaname stated letting the threat stand.

"Hehehe I can assure you my lips are sealed...for the time being."

"Fine...but don't tell anyone that's in the night or day classes." Kaname said, while leaving the office.

"Oh young love." He sighed to himself. "I mean seriously, it was that obvious."

* * *

Zero and Yuuki were waiting by the gates of the night dorm, bags ready. Kaname, Shiki, Takuma, Aidou and Kain were both waiting. Surprisingly Yori was there too. Strange.

"Okay….so we're off to the hot springs." Yuuki said.

"Apparently." Zero grumbled. All the night class students knew that Zero was a girl. But they still got infatuated, with him. They knew that Zero was a looker, they just wouldn't admit it when he was a guy.

"Are we there yet?" Yuuki asked for the umpteenth time.

"No….Yuuki. We still have a few more hours to go." Zero sighed exasperated. They were taking a train to the hot springs and oh joy, Zero had to sit next to the pureblood prince. She was getting tired and started to doze off. From Kaname's point of view she looked so cute, looking dazed every time she caught herself dozing off. She couldn't stop herself this time as she unintentionally dozed off on Kaname's shoulder. Much to his delight, Kaname pretended to doze off, resting his head on top of Zero's. Smelling lavenders as he inhaled her scent. Unbeknownst to them, Yuuki was taking a million photos of them.

"Hehehe." She giggled to herself. Yori was sitting beside her, still having her usual nonchalant expression. They all finally arrived to their destination. "Zero….wake up…" Kaname whispered into her ear. Causing her to jolt upward, basically headbutting Kaname in the face.

"What!? What happened? Where are we?" She asked looking both ways. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…." she said grasping onto the back of her head. Right on the spot where she headbutted Kaname on accident. "Why does my head hurt….?" she then looked up to face Kaname. Who was covering his face with both hands, blood slowly oozing from his fingers. "Ah….Kuran….what the hell happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, let's just get going shall we?" he said in nasally way, since his hand was cover a good portion of his face.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go." Zero said getting her things from the train. "You coming Kuran?"

"Yes I'm coming." he replied also getting his things.

"Wow….this place is so huge!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Look at all the lights! They look so festive."

"You have to admit, it does look beautiful." Zero said her expression becoming soft along with her eyes. Causing the male population currently at the resort to nosebleed. She then turned to look at the others. Sweat dropping she said, "Um…...are you all okay?...you have blood coming out of your noses…" They all waved it off saying they were fine. "If you say so….." she said while turning away.

"Hello my name is Momoko and this is my older brother Akira. We will be your host and hostess during your stay with us." Momoko explained. Momoko was a petite girl who had light brown eyes and a mane of strawberry blonde hair. She was the complete opposite of her brother who had raven hair which gave off a slight purple tint in the light and dark gray eyes with flecks of gold. He was tall with a slight muscular build. If Momoko hadn't mentioned that Akira was her older brother, they never would have known they were related.

"Thank you, I hope we won't be a bother to you." Zero said.

"No worries! It's okay. Now ladies I shall show you to your rooms." Momoko said, leading the three girls to their rooms.

"Well….follow me." Akira told the other guys.

"Wow. You must be a man with very few words." Aidou said. "Why don't you talk to us, tell us about yourself or something?"

"No." was Akira's only reply.

"Well." Aidou said, huffing.

"We're here." He showed the boys the rooms they would be staying in. Shiki and Takuma would be staying together in one room and Kain and Aidou would be rooming together. Leaving Kaname alone. There weren't any complaints. "Contact me if you are in need of anything." Akira stated and left.

"Well let's all change into the kimonos we'll be wearing during our stay here." Kaname said.

"Yes Kaname-sama." They said.

* * *

With the Girls

"Ne-Mitsuki."

"What is it Yuuki?"

"What do you think of that Akira guy?"

"He's….okay I guess…" Zero said, feeling her face getting hot of embarrassment.

"Oh…..you like him don't you? That blush on your face says otherwise."

"What!? No….I just met the guy! Besides I didn't even talk to him."

"Aww someone has a crush. Looks like Kaname has some competition."

"What are you talking about? Kuran is just an egotistical bastard."

"Sure, sure keep telling yourself that."

"You know what? I think I'm going to go to the hot springs." She sighed while getting up and leaving.

If she had stayed just a bit longer she would've seen a head of brown hair that seemed to rush past the window.

"Hmm….So it seems I have some competition in my hands." Kaname said to himself. 'Well this this is an interesting turn of events.' he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Zero was just soaking in the female section of the hot springs. She just sat there thinking about the things that Yuuki said. Akira was nice right? She thought to herself. She didn't know much about Akira, only the fact that he was the host of the hot springs and he was Momoko's older brother.

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" She sighed to herself. "I just wish that everything was easier. I wish I wasn't confused anymore." She dunked her head under the water. She resurfaced due to lack of oxygen. Panting she just laid her head against one of the rocks that was surrounding the hot spring. Deciding to go to the mixed bath she covered the towel she brung with her around her body. Then a pain started to grow in her throat. "Damn-it" she said to herself. She got out a few blood tablets that she happened to keep on her person. She popped the little tablets into her mouth and got out a bottle of water which happened to be by the mixed hot springs. Downing the water, she felt nauseous as she did every time she rejected the blood tablets. Spitting up the tablets, she sat up against one of the rocks surrounding the pools of water. Her fangs had elongated and were sore as she hadn't drunk any blood. Just her luck as she sensed the pureblood prince come out to the mixed bath. With only a towel covering his waist, he was about to go in but he noticed Zero sitting against a rock. The back of her head facing him.

"Zero."

"..." she didn't want to look at Kaname, especially when she was in this state. Her eyes would give away her current position.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"B-because I don't want to…" she said, trying not to sound like she had just run a marathon. Which ultimately failed for Kaname just walked closer to her.

"Zero...Look at me…" Kaname ordered. She just backed away from him in response. Kaname grasped onto her wrist and turned her so that she was now facing him. He looked a little startled to find Zero with red eyes and fangs. "You haven't drunk Yuuki's blood yet….have you?" Zero shook her head in response.

"Well….would you like to complete the blood bond that we've made?"

"No…" she said and tumbled into the water, Kaname following behind. The initial shock from the water calming her blood lust away. Resurfacing, she found that the proximity between the two were close. Kaname, who was still holding onto her wrist gazed into her amethyst eyes. Likewise, Zero gazed into his garnet ones. Taking a chance, Kaname leaned down towards Zero's plump pink lips. Gently brushing them with his own, he felt a shiver come from the other. "Kan-ame," she said, her eyes slowly dilating as she was blushing slightly.

"I knew it, you said my name." he smirked. "Well see you Zero-chan" he said as he got out of the hot spring, towel still hanging from his waist. It took Zero a while to register what happened. Upon realizing what had just occurred, she was anything but happy. She was happy in that one instant where their lips met but Kaname shattered that happiness just a few moments ago.

"Kaname! You ass hat!" She yelled, getting out of the hot spring she angrily made it back to her room. Yuuki and Yori were just about to turn in for the night. That is, before an angry looking Zero came back to the room.

"Ne-Mitsuki what happened?" Yori asked.

"Yeah what happened?"

"Nothing. Just that Kaname is a really huge jerk."

"Oh…." Yuuki smirked. "So now you're on a first name basis with Kaname hmm." Zero just froze. "So tell me what made you say his first name?"

"None of your business Yuuki." She said while changing in the bathroom.

"Aw….Come on. Tell me and Yori! We won't tell anyone. Please. Please. PLEASE!?"

"Fine! Only if you stop annoying me." Zero said, finally caving in. After she was done changing she sat in front of Yuuki and Yori. "Okay….well you see. Me and Kaname fell into the water of the mixed hot spring, and well. When we resurfaced we were pretty close. Then….Kaname leant down and brushed his lips against mine." she said while blushing.

"Oh he kissed you!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Hahaha he kissed you."

"No he didn't….It wasn't exactly a kiss. More like a quick contact between our lips. Nothing more and nothing less." Zero said. "Well I'm going to sleep thank you very much." She said lying down on the cot slowly drifting to sleep.

"Hm...I wonder how Kaname is taking this." Yuuki said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaname was ecstatic. He had finally gotten Zero to say his name. Extra brownie points for sort of kissing Zero as well. The other boys watched as Kaname had a stupid grin on his face.

"Why do you think he's so Happy?" Aidou whispered to Kain.

"I think it has something to do with Kiryuu-chan."

"Yeah I think you're right. I've never seen lord Kaname look so happy. As in genuinely happy before."

"I agree." Kain said to his cousin.

"Can't wait for tomorrow." Shiki said to Takuma.

"And why is that?"

"I heard that they serve dango, and cake in town which isn't that far from here."

"You want me to come with you, don't you Shiki?" Takuma asked, receiving a nod from the other. Kaname just had a brilliant idea, thanks to Takuma and Shiki's conversation about plans for the coming day.


End file.
